Dyskusja użytkownika:Tragolipus
Witaj Witaj na . Dzięki za edycję w artykule Dyskusja użytkownika:Nanaki. Zostaw wiadomość na mojej stronie dyskusji, gdyby potrzebna była Ci jakakolwiek pomoc. -- Nanaki (dyskusja) 22:45, kwi 1, 2013 Cześć. Mam nadzieję, że będzie nam się dobrze współpracowało. Jak masz jakieś pytania, to śmiało pisz do mnie albo do Nanaki. Pozdrawiam XMarian (dyskusja) 16:26, kwi 2, 2013 (UTC) RE: Pomysł z tabelką z bohaterami Siemka! Mówiąc prawdę tą tabelkę podpatrzyłem u jednego z użytkowników i zapożyczyłem ją do siebie. Pomysł z ulubionymi bohaterami to całkiem ciekawa opcja, tylko nie wiem jak to tam napisać, aby poprawnie działało :). Może Nanaki bedzie wiedział jak to zmienić. Pozdrawiam XMarian (dyskusja) 17:52, kwi 2, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:RE: Pomysł z tabelką z bohaterami Okej, proszę bardzo, oto link do tego Szablonu. Chętnie skorzystam tego pomysłu, bo też mam kilku ulubionych bohaterów. Pozdrawiam XMarian (dyskusja) 18:10, kwi 2, 2013 (UTC) Pola Sprawiedliwości Jest błąd w twojej edycji, Proving Grounds i Howling Abyss to będą dwie rożne mapy ( tak mi się wydaję, ponieważ nigdzie nie było informacji o zmianie tych map. Valoran siema, takie pytanie, gdzie umieścisz Pustkę (Void)? XMarian Re: Plik dźwiękowy Pliki dźwiękowe można przesyłać tak jak obrazy, sęk w tym, że wspierany jest tylko format Ogg więc trzeba mp3 używane przez klienta przekonwertować. Do tego można przykładowo użyć online-convert.com. Poźniej wystarczy go użyć tak samo jak obrazu żeby wstawić player do artykułu: thumb|right|Przykładowo tak thumb|right :— Nana 15:29, maj 8, 2013 (UTC) RE:Bohaterowie - inne informacje Tak, to jest bardzo ciekawy pomysł. Sam chciałem się za to zabrać, zaraz po tym jak skończyłbym opisywać przedmioty. Też myślałem, aby dodać ścieżki dźwiękowe z wypowiedziami bohaterów w grze, ale to najpierw trzeba napisać maila do polskiego studia, które dubbinguje LoLa, aby przekazali nam te pliki z dźwiękami. pozdrawiam XMarian (dyskusja) 03:12, maj 15, 2013 (UTC) Re: Sposób na wandali To jest dobry pomysł, ale już o tym rozmawiałem z Nanakim, i nawet jak zmienimy możliwość edycji tylko dla zarejestrowanych użytkowników, to wandale będą się rejestrować i dalej niszczyć strony. I też w ten sposób prowokujemy ich do dalszego wandalizmu. Trzeba wymyślić inny sposób, aby temu zapobiec. Pozdrawiam XMarian (dyskusja) 03:17, maj 29, 2013 (UTC) :Niestety wandale byli, są i będą - taki już urok wiki którą każdy może edytować. Minusem jest to, że potrafią w swoje wandalizmy włożyć więcej wysiłku niż niezarejestrowany użytkownik w normalną edycję. Więc prędzej oni się zarejestrują żeby zwandalizować stronę niż zwykły użytkownik żeby poprawić literówkę, a w większości przypadków od takich małych edycji ludzie się wciągają w dalsze edycje. Blokowanie stron przed wandalami blokuje je też przed zwykłymi użytkownikami. Zabezpieczenie bardziej newralgicznych stron jest jeszcze zrozumiałe, szczególnie jak się dorzuci komunikat z powodem zabezpieczenia strony. Ale blokowanie stron hurtowo bardziej szkodzi rozwojowi wiki. Angielska może sobie na coś takiego pozwolić, bo mają dziennie prawie milion odsłon i kilkuset aktywnych użytkowników, a nie ok 6000 odsłon i 3 użytkowników :|. :Jedna mała porada co do walki z wandalizmami: Wandalizmy składające się z wielu edycji można wycofywać równie łatwo jak pojedyncze. Na stronie historii edycji zamiast anuluj edycję przy najnowszej edycji. Można kliknąć albo na datę wykonania ostatniej dobrej edycji czego efektem będzie otwarcie podglądu jak tej wersji - wtedy wystarczy ją edytować i zapisać albo można kliknąć na anuluj edycję przy wersji powyżej tej dobrej - pierwszy wandalizm. Ten sposób zmniejsza ilość kliknięć o jedno, bo pozostaje tylko zapisać. :Jest jeszcze jeden sposób zmniejszający ilość kliknięć do jednego. Aktualnie XMarian ma taką możliwość - jest to rollback. Jednym kliknięciem można wycofać wszystkie edycje w artykule wykonane przez ostatniego użytkownika. Na OZ, w historii edycji, we wkładzie użytkownika pojawia się link cofnij który wystarczy raz kliknąć i edycje wycofane. Więc jak chcesz uprawnienia rollbacka to napisz (a pewnie chcesz, bo to przydatne narzędzie :)). :Tak więc do wandali niestety trzeba się przyzwyczaić - szczęśliwie naprawianie szkód po nich jest wiele łatwiejsze niż po tych co po ulicach ganiają. Te wandalizmy mogą wydawać się uciążliwe ale przy tym co się działo Lostpedii jak serial leciał w TVP tutaj jest sielanka :). — Nana 10:28, maj 29, 2013 (UTC) Re: Historie Można zostawiać, bo to nawet ładnie wygląda. Niestety przez moje lenistwo usunąłem już historie i chyba . Re: Prawa Na razie dałem Ci rollbacka. W razie potrzeby podniosę Ci uprawnienia jeszcze trochę :). — Nana 20:22, lip 5, 2013 (UTC) Cytaty Fajnie, że sprawdzasz po mnie te cytaty. Wtedy mam pewność że wszystko jest w porządku. Bo trochę trudno operować trzema kanałami dźwiękowymi (ts, muzyka oraz wypowiedź bohatera). Jak zwykle pozdrawiam XMarian (dyskusja) 21:29, lip 7, 2013 (UTC) Ciekawostki Elo elo. Według mnie zasługujesz na jakiegoś medala, gdyż uważam, że odwalasz kawał dobrej roboty dodając Ciekawostki do bohaterów. Oby tak dalej, by polska wiki świetnie się rozwijała. pozdrówka XMarian (dyskusja) 19:40, paź 7, 2013 (UTC) Re:Master Yi cytaty Siema! Po prostu zapomniało mi się dodać tego ;p Już się tym zajmuję XMarian (dyskusja) 13:12, paź 23, 2013 (UTC) Re: Garen - cytat wyboru Już zaraz podmienię plik. A co do starych wypowiedzi, nie mam już ich w plikach lola i nie uda mi się tego wrzucić. Może ktoś inny ma starsze pliki z starym ;) Re: Punkty Biorę pod uwagę taką ewentualność, chociaż z niechęcią, bo XMarian w pełni zasłużył na swoją pozycję ;). Na razie spróbuje w konwencjonalny sposób. Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że jeszcze nie wykonał ani jednej sensownej edycji, jeśli zdecyduje się na kontynuowanie procederu nie będzie to strata. — Nana 11:58, lis 6, 2013 (UTC) :Z ciekawostek w tym temacie. Ciągle brakuje mu 60 punktów do wandala który po zakończeniu bana pojawił się ponownie na liście ze swoimi "osiągnięciami". — Nana 12:16, lis 6, 2013 (UTC) ::Według mnie Nanaki powinien mieć osobą punktacje, za te wszystkie skrypty i szablony, które dla nas napisał. Gdyby nie to byłoby tu brzydko i ponuro. Nie liczą się punkty, tylko zaangażowanie (chociaż to one mnie tu przyciągnęły na dłużej ;>). Pozdrawiam XMarian (dyskusja) 04:24, lis 7, 2013 (UTC) Re: Dwie umiejętności Jeszcze i potrzebowały poprawek ^^. Dzięki za zwrócenie uwagi. — Nana 22:03, lis 6, 2013 (UTC) Re: Piekielny Nasus - cytat Siema. Wpadłem na kilka pomysłów jak to naprawić. Trzeba to ten cytat podzielić programem do edytowania wideo/audio. Ja na swoim zacnym windowsie nie mam tego podstawowego programu "Windows Mowie Maker". Pobieranie podobnego programu nie wchodzi w grę, gdyż muszę liczyć się z małą pamięcią dysku (muszę patrzeć na każdy Megabajt). Gdybyś ty te pliki podzielił i znowu wrzucił na wikię to każdy byłby Tobie wdzięczny. XMarian (dyskusja) 09:06, lis 16, 2013 (UTC) v3.14 Krótkie pytanie: Tworzysz loga czy tylko dodałeś linki, bo nie wiem czy jest sens zaczynać ^^ — Nana 23:38, lis 20, 2013 (UTC) Re: Re: Piekielny Nasus i pytanie Co do pytania, to pytania to musisz skierować się z nim do Nanakiego, bo to on tutaj wszystkim kieruje. A tym podzieleniem owego pliku już się zająłem. Pozdrawiam XMarian (dyskusja) 04:04, lis 21, 2013 (UTC) Re: Status na Wiki Na daną chwilę nie ma specjalnych wymagań na administratora. W większości przypadków raczej ograniczona jest ilość administratorów zależnie od poziomu aktywności na wiki. Ale IMO posiadanie 2-3 aktywnych adminów to jest takie minimum, niezależnie od ilości użytkowników. Na daną chwilę jako tako jest 4 adminów. 2 jest nieaktywnych sprzed mojego adoptowania wiki (jeszcze byli 2 inni z licznikiem edycji na poziomie 0). Dam ci dodatkowe przyciski, a tamtych jeszcze spróbuje ściągnąć z powrotem ^^ - w razie braku odpowiedzi zrobi się wreszcie porządek w adminach. :evil: — Nana 13:13, lis 21, 2013 (UTC) Osąd League Siemka, jest mała propozycja z Osąd League, gdyż tego tekstu jest tak dużo że Cytaty są niezauważalne, i moja propozycja jest następująca. Przesunąć osąd poniżej cytatów. Zakłopotany XMarian (dyskusja) 17:46, lis 24, 2013 (UTC) Re: Szablon "Przewijana lista" Na moje oko nie ma się co aż tak martwić długością podstron bohaterów. Rzeczy takie jak historie zmian w aktualizacjach kwalifikują się do zminiaturyzowania, bo potrafią bardzo dużo zajmować, a nie są w centrum zainteresowania. Jak ktoś wchodzi na podstronę historii bohatera to właśnie po to aby trafić na lore i takie smaczki jak Osąd League. Miniaturyzowanie więc tylko utrudni czytanie. Jako alternatywę zawsze można dodać ręcznie spis treści ( go domyślnie wyłącza) poprzez dodanie __TOC__ w miejscu gdzie ma się znaleźć. Powinno to wystarczająco ułatwić nawigację po artykule. BTW: Dodałbyś link do strony usera albo dyskusji w Twoim podpisie. Jest to znacznie wygodniejszy sposób niż wpisywanie ręcznie nazwy strony ^^ (plus mój skrypt do odpowiadania szablonem wymięka gdy nie znajdzie linka do strony usera :P) — Nana 23:02, lis 27, 2013 (UTC) Blokowanie anonimów Hej, mała prośba. Nie blokuj każdego anonima, który zasługuje na wycofanie edycji :P. Blokada raczej służy do uniemożliwienia dalszego psucia zawartości. Ale często ma skutki uboczne. Jeszcze na Lostpedii, wiele razy przekonałem się, że wandal zablokowany za jednorazową edycję miał tendencje wracać gdy blokada się skończyła. Najlepiej blokowanie zaczynać dopiero jak wandalizmy się powtarzają, jednorazowe są niegroźne. — Nana 04:12, gru 4, 2013 (UTC) Re: Polscy aktorzy - pytanie Heh, wziąłem to pod uwagę ale wtedy nie było czego wstawić. Szablon ma przewidziany parametr Przykłady właśnie na tą okazję. Przykładowo Tomasz Marzecki. — Nana 19:24, gru 29, 2013 (UTC) Re: Inne głosy Ahh, kiedy mi się będzie chciało pisać dokumentacje do każdego szablonu, który zrobię – chyba nigdy XD. Ponownie: już przewidziane :). W pierwszym parametrze gdzie idzie bohater albo skórka pasuje też inne. Podając to można określić obraz do wyświetlenia poprzez parametr Obraz. Reszta bez większych zmian. — Nana 16:12, gru 30, 2013 (UTC) Re: Zaginiony cytat w akcji Zaraz pogrzebie w plikach i zobaczę co tam jest. XMarian (dyskusja) 17:54, sty 6, 2014 (UTC) :Znalezione, dodane i opisane. Well done XMarian (dyskusja) 18:04, sty 6, 2014 (UTC) Sklepikarze Siema makler, słuchaj, to gdzie mam Ci wrzucać tych sklepikarzy?? XMarian (dyskusja) 09:28, sty 23, 2014 (UTC) Re: Szablon Filmweb To nie wina szablonu. Do parametru się dostał pewien upierdliwy biały znak, który jest niewidoczny w tekście ale jest kodowany w URL. Posłałem bota i poprawił 7 stron: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 i 7. — Nana 18:12, sty 24, 2014 (UTC) Witaj Jestes jednym z Riot ? jak tak to bardzo mi miło, bardzo lubię tą grę. Podoba mi się postać Fizz, ale jest bardzo mało o nim w histori, poza tym chciał bym troche poczytać o Bilgewater. Nic nie ma o tym miejscu. pozdrawiam: Damianek12390 (dyskusja) lut 9 2014 (UTC) Pytanie Aha dzięki za info. Poza tym mam pytanie jak nic nie ma o danej rzeczy na stronie lol'a i na innych stronach to można coś sobie wymyśleć? Własnie ciekawi mnie czy mogę coś pomajstrować przy Bilgewater? Damianek12390 (dyskusja) lut 9 2014 (UTC) Pomoc Przy nie których postaciach są błędne ceny :D Miss Fortune kosztuje 4800 pz - a nie 3150 pz Katarina kosztuje 6300 pz - a nie 3150 pz co do mojego pytania TAK czy NIE ? Damianek12390 (dyskusja) lut 9 2014 (UTC) Bilgewater dobra ja napisze na swoim blogu miej więcej jak to ma wszystko wyglondac a ty powiesz czy dobrze OK? Damianek12390 (dyskusja) 12:49 lut 10 2014 (UTC) Prośba Sprawdzaj czasami czy nic głupiego nie napisałem :D Pisz mi czasami coś co pomoże mi przy Bilgewater :) Jeżeli dojdzie coś na Bilgewater to moja sprawka :P I jak wstawić skórkę postaci w szablonie? Damianek12390 (dyskusja) 13:30, lut 10, 2014 (UTC) Pomóż Zrobisz mi podpis? (Fizz), kolorowy coś w tym stylu. I jak byś mógł to poprawiaj po mnie błędy ponieważ mam dysortografię. Sorry naprawdę przepraszam za kłopot. Damianek12390 (dyskusja) 14:12, lut 10, 2014 (UTC) Dzięki Jesteś ziom i tylko tyle powiem :D 35px Damianek12390 (dyskusja) 14:26, lut 10, 2014 (UTC) w sprawie Bilgewater Gdzie można znaleść cos o relacjach z Noxusem/Leonią/Bindle City ? 35px Damianek12390 (dyskusja) 14:30, lut 10, 2014 (UTC) Pytanie Mam pytanie jeżeli pracuje i pomagam przy Bilgewater to jestem jej adminem czy to trzeba mieć uprawnienia? I jeszcze jedno czemu gdy się podpisuje mam czas cofnięty o 1 godz. ? 35px Damianek12390 (dyskusja) 14:38, lut 10, 2014 (UTC) Pytanko Jaki najbardziej lubisz region w lol'u ? Ja Bilgrwater 35px Damianek12390 (dyskusja) 15:30, lut 10, 2014 (UTC) Re:Nowy kolega ooo panie, toć ja mam ostatnio tak mało czasu że szok. Jestem wstanie jedynie zrobić poranną edycje i później (czyt. 21:00) jak nie zapomnę to zajrzę ja wikii. Może uda mi się jakoś go przypilnować. zapracowany XMarian (dyskusja) 19:10, lut 10, 2014 (UTC) siema Masz skype? 35px|link=Użytkownik:Damianek12390 Damianek12390 (dyskusja) 13:15, lut 11, 2014 (UTC) siema Gdzie można upic lola? Wiem, że można go pobrać, ale bardzo długo mi się ściąga. pomuż. 35px|link=Użytkownik:Damianek12390 Damianek12390 (dyskusja) 15:05, lut 24, 2014 (UTC) ODP. LOLA w Polsce nie kupisz , jedynym sposobem jest ściągnięcie. Masz dwa wyjścia: Włącz pobieranie i zostaw komputer na te kilka godzin, (jeśli masz laptop to podłącz rownież ladowarke) lub zakup szybsze łącze internetowe. ''Paladyn5000 ''czyli '' MRM '' Dyskusja 20:07, lut 24, 2014 (UTC) Re: Kha'Zix - ikony Poprawione — Nana 12:48, lut 27, 2014 (UTC) Re: Pewien cytat Ja głośno i wyraźnie słyszę „Won ty małpo! Won!” XMarian (dyskusja) 09:55, mar 31, 2014 (UTC) Re: Furia Któreś będzie musiało dostać nawias. Pytanie: które? Furia (zasób) czy Furia (ulepszenie butów). Imo raczej przenieść stronę zasobu. W prawdzie dodanie wyjątku do to nie problem ale będzie to sprawdzane przy każdym wywołaniu co spowolni renderowanie np: - nie jakoś znacznie ale użycie Furia (zasób) straszne nie jest :P. — Nana 09:50, kwi 21, 2014 (UTC) Re: Caitlyn - klasyczna skórka Hmm, w slajderze wyświetla się mi nowy art (link do tego rozmiaru). Wygląda na to, że Twoja przeglądarka z jakiegoś powodu ciągle przechowuje starą wersję - spróbuj wyczyścić cache przeglądarki. Nie da się zaprzeczyć, że czasami pamięć podręczna Wikii jest winowajcą, w tym wypadku dopisanie ?action=purge na końcu adresu powinno pomóc albo przynajmniej przyspieszyć odświeżenie miniaturek wszelkich rozmiarów. — Nana 20:00, lip 14, 2014 (UTC) Re: Szablon Ulepszenie Poprawiony :) — Nana 19:32, lip 25, 2014 (UTC) Re: Prośba Brakowało #ifa ukrywającego wiersz z obrazem gdy parametr jest pusty. Poza tym dodałem hurtem też do pozostałych wierszy. — Nana 10:08, lip 29, 2014 (UTC) 1,000 stron na wiki. Wiem, że admin itd. ale i tak wiki gratulacje, wiki się ładnie rozrasta. ^^ Andrixxx (dyskusja) 01:18, lip 30, 2014 (UTC) Prośba o usunięcie artykułu. Jakby ktoś mógł usunąc artykuł Kinkou, bez sensu zacząłem go robić. Zmieniam odnośniki na stronę Zakon Kinkou. : Nieaktualne. Przerobiłem na przekierowanie — Nana 01:35, sie 1, 2014 (UTC) Re: Rola - skórki Naprawiony :). Przy okazji dodałem użycie modułu Filename, który generuje odpowiednią nazwę pliku. — Nana 12:00, sie 4, 2014 (UTC) Edycje Co do w ciekawostkach , mój błąd, za duży tych ciekawostek tam ma i się człowiek gubi O.o A co do filmów, nie lepiej dać jeden po lewej, drugi po prawej? bo np. u i , wygląda to nie za dobrze, w sensie taka dziura po lewej. Lepiej wygladało gdy filmy były obok siebie, takie jest moje zdanie.